Incómodo
by JenRmzA
Summary: "¿Aún te sientes incómodo?" preguntó ella... "Yo no diría eso" simplemente respondió... Serie de drabbles que explican que tan incómodo se siente Steve por un beso. Durante Winter Soldier. Los personajes son de Marvel. La imagen la encontré en Internet.
1. Chapter 1 ¿Incómodo?

**Incómodo**

"¿Aún te sientes incómodo?"

Irritado...

Nervioso...

Confundido...

Optimista...

Molesto...

Ofendido...

Deseoso...

Orgulloso...

¿Incómodo?

No

"Yo no diría eso..."

Respondió El Capitán América mientras corría tras la Viuda Negra en busca de un auto para escapar.


	2. Chapter 2 Irritado

**IRRITADO**

Contigo por ponerme en esta situación. Por ver la diversión que te causa el obligarme a besarte para así evitar a Strike. Por hacerte la inocente cuando sabes bien los estragos que causas en mí.

Conmigo por permitir que estos meses trabajando juntos, me hayan mostrado lo mucho que te deseo, lo mucho que te sueño despierto, lo mucho que te quiero.

¡Si tan sólo supieras lo mucho que he esperado este momento!


	3. Chapter 3 Nervioso

**NERVIOSO**

Porque en ese instante vuelvo a ser ese chico de diez y seis años, flaco y sin chiste al que ninguna chica le regalaría ni una mirada, mucho menos un beso. Ese chico que no sabe conquistar, ni acariciar y mucho menos besar. Ese chico inexperto que no sabe qué hacer con sus manos mientras se deshace en tus labios.

Porque dejo de ser el Capitán América para volver a ser sólo Steve a tu lado.


	4. Chapter 4 Confundido

**CONFUNDIDO**

Pues tu beso fingido no me lo pareció tanto. Un beso fingido es frío, carente de sentido y vacío en su expresión, pero tu beso...

Tu beso fue dulce, lleno de entrega y complicidad, cargado de todos esos sentimientos que muchas veces ocultas con facilidad. Entonces me pregunto si fue un beso fingido de verdad o fue un beso de verdad intentando pasar por fingido.

¡Estoy confundido!


	5. Chapter 5 Optimista

**OPTIMISTA**

No puedo evitarlo.

Me siento como un niño al que le cumplieron sus sueños, me puedo comer el mundo a pedazos, y sólo por un beso.

Un beso que sabe fresca y azúcar, que huele a flores, que llena de arcoíris y estrellas el firmamento, que hincha el corazón de anhelo y que me dice que puedo tener más, que tú me vas a dar más. Que vas a ser parte de un futuro que es tu presente y en el que no creí que podría encajar, que no tendría oportunidad.

En el que puedo volver a soñar...


	6. Chapter 6 Molesto

**MOLESTO**

Porque he vuelto a la realidad. Todo ese mundo rosa lleno de ilusión se desvaneció cuando te separaste de mí, cuando me di cuenta que no soy sólo Steve, que soy el Capitán América y tú la Viuda Negra. Que SHIELD, HYDRA y demás nos buscan para darnos caza.

Intento aclarar mi cerebro mientras manejo en silencio. Pero me sigo sintiendo molesto, pues un beso, TU BESO, despertó todo lo que se había congelado hace 70 años.

Porque deseo repetir ese beso.


	7. Chapter 7 Ofendido

**OFENDIDO**

Tu risa y tu curiosidad me ofenden. Sé que sabes mucho de mí y precisamente por eso no deberías preguntarme. Total, si mi beso no te gustó sólo dilo. No me hagas preguntas sin sentido. No me recuerdes que en el campo sentimental, aún soy aquel chico de Brooklyn que nunca fue lo suficiente para ninguna chica.

Me ofende que pienses que debes de reinventarte para los demás, que me pidas que lo haga cuando lo único que quiero es que me permitas acercarme, que me dejes amarte y que tú me puedas amar.


	8. Chapter 8 Deseoso

**DESEOSO**

De más. Te veo a través del espejo mientras te secas el cabello y mi mente se nubla, mi cuerpo te ansía y mis labios se incendian. Apenas salimos con vida y yo lo único que puedo pensar es en acercarme a ti y volverte a besar, que tus manos se enreden tras mi cuello, que las mías se vuelvan valientes y delineen tu cintura. Que tu cuerpo desee el mío con el mismo anhelo que me consume por dentro.

¡Dios! Estoy deseoso de todo lo que tú me puedas dar...


	9. Chapter 9 Orgulloso

**ORGULLOSO**

Se hincha mi pecho cuando te veo en el noticiero. Te ves tan pequeña entre tanto reportero pero tan grande entre tanta gente del gobierno que no puedo evitar estremecerme. Todas tus dudas y miedos quedaron en nada cuando te levantaste de ese asiento y diste la media vuelta. Lograste enfrentarte a tu peor enemigo, a ti misma y eso mi bella Natasha es lo más increíble de ti, pues no importan las adversidades, tú siempre sabes cómo salir adelante. Así que sí...

Me siento muy orgulloso de ti...


	10. Chapter 10 Yo no diría eso

**¿INCÓMODO?**

No... Quizás...

Incierto cuando me acerco a ti...

Nada común en mi...

Con temor de dar un paso en falso...

Oigo tu voz...

Muero por tocarte...

Odio no poder abrazarte...

Deseo volver a besarte...

Ofuscado por no tener el valor...

Pero... ¿Incómodo?

No

"Yo no diría eso"

Responde Steve cuando al fin, Natasha vuelve a besarlo...

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:** Esta es una idea que estuvo rondando mi mente desde que vi Winter Soldier. La verdad ese beso me encantó. Espero les haya gustado. La imagen como dice en el resumen la encontré navegando en internet. Como siempre recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Disney y no sé quién más. Sugerencias y tomatazos (que creo que me voy a llevar algunos) pueden ser dejados aquí abajito. Jen… XOXOX


End file.
